Michael Bisping vs. Matt Hamill
The fight was one of the most controversial decisions in UFC and indeed MMA history. Both men came in undefeated and the fight was Matt Hamill's first... official defeat at least. The Fight The first round began. Hamill was stalking Bisping aggressively. They exchanged, Hamill landed a right, they clinched and broke. Hamill landed a right and a jab and Bisping defended a takedown. Hamill missed a flying kne. Hamill blocked a body kick with his arm. Bisping landed an inside leg kick. Bisping landed a tree but tripped and Hamill had the back. Je turned on top to guard and stood over Bisping with four minutes. Bisping stood. Hamill landed a good left hook. Bisping landed a kick slightly to the hip. Hamill landed a good jab. Three thirty. Bisping couldn't seem to find the range. Three fifteen remaining. Hamill pumping the jab. Three minutes. Hamill blocked a knee. Bisping landed an inside leg kick. Bisping was settling in a bit. Bisping landed an inside leg kick, Hamill caught it, got the single, Bisping stood to the clinch, Hamill had the headlock landing ten or eleven uppercuts. Another pair and Bisping broke. He was bloodied up. Two fifteen. Hamill doubled up the jab and he landed a good right hand. Hamill was coming after him hard but Bisping's a talented track star. Hamill tried a headlock and then a single, Bisping escaped but tripped running away. He managed to stand. Bisping was wobbly and hurt and cut. Hamill landed a good left hook. One thirty-five. Bisping was cut under both eyes. One fifteen. Hamill stalking Bisping. One minute. Hamill blocked a combination and another. He blocked another. They clinched and broke. Bisping landed a good right hand and a good left. Bisping landed a good left hook. Thirty. Fifteen. Hamill landed a right hand and a left. They clinched and Hamill landed an uppercut. Bisping broke but tripped backwards and butt-scooted backwards as the first round came to an end. 'Get your composure, Mike, breathe!' his corner told Bisping. Hamill's corner signed to him and talked as well 'Use the fakes, you're doing awesome!' The second round began. Hamill stalked some more. Hamill landed a jab and another. Bisping landed an inside leg kick and Hamill got a single into guard. Four twenty. Bisping was working rubber guard with mission control. He lost it. Four minutes. Hamill passed to half-guard and then Bisping gave up side back mount and stood out. Three twenty-five. Hamill landed a stiff jab. Three fifteen. Bisping landed a jab himself. Three minutes. Hamill stalking him. Two thirty-five as they clinched. Hamill broke with a good elbow. Two twenty-five. Two fifteen. Hamill shot in and got the double with two minutes. Bisping stood to the clinch eating six or seven uppercuts inside. They broke with Hamill landing a right hand. He blocked a combination from Bisping. One twenty-five. Hamill landed a jab. One minute remained. Hamill still stalking. Bisping landed a counter jab. Thirty. Twenty. Ten. Bisping landed a good right hand. The second round ended. Hamill was bloodied up on the bridge of the nose in his corner there. 'That was your round,' Bisping's corner told him. 'You've gotta hurt somebody,' Hamill's corner told him. The third round began. They clinched and broke after a moment. Bisping landed a right hand and a left hook. Hamill landed a triple jab. They clinched, they broke after a moment with Hamill landing a good uppercut. Four fifteen. Four minutes with Bisping landing a right hand and another in close. Bisping landed a left hand. Hamill shot for the single, Bisping defended it and broke. Three thirty. Three twenty-five. Hamill narrowly missed a big right hand. So many holes in Bisping's game, that looked like the Henderson thing close. Hamill shot for the double and got it with three minutes to guard. Bisping was sitting up. Hamill passed to half-guard. Bisping gave up his back and his arm was trapped too. He came down on top to guard. Two thirty. Closed guard. Bisping trying to sit up. Two fifteen. Bisping managed to stand and they broke. Two minutes. Hamill seemed a bit gassed. Hamill blocked a knee and he got another double-leg into guard. One twenty-five. Hamill defended an armbar. One minute. Hamill passed to side control and then he had side back mount. Bisping turned back to side control up against the fence. Bisping turtled up and stood, he was caught in a headlock but he broke away. Twenty remaining now. Bisping landed a leg kick. Bisping landed a right hand. Ten. Hamill blocked a high kick. Hamill shot in, Bisping defended it and landed a right hand as the third round ended. Bisping looked disappointed as if he knew he had lost. Bisping had the split decision. Bisping leaped on the cage.